


【唐飛】鑑古知今

by Kaene0915



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaene0915/pseuds/Kaene0915
Summary: 古代AU





	1. 互穿對方的衣服

孟家和唐家是世仇，孟家是縣衙那邊的人，唐家是武林盟主，但兩家又正好住隔壁，他們底下的人見到彼此，都裝作沒看到，不然就是呸一口口水。

縱使兩家不合，但他們的兒子卻在同一天誕生。那天街坊熱鬧得很，一邊在街頭，一邊在街尾慶祝，舞龍舞獅，放鞭炮，吸引許多人圍觀。

話說孟家和唐家為何是世仇呢？其實兩家曾經有點淵源--孟家的遠房親戚麗氏愛上了寄人籬下在唐家的劍客陳文浩，結果卻是悲劇收場，從此兩家成了不共戴天的仇人，可嘆。

不過誰知道事情會不會有變化？

孟家的新生兒取作孟少飛，從小就是個好事者，總是路見不平，拔刀相助，個性衝動卻善良；唐家的大兒子叫唐毅，在外人面前有些冷漠，骨子裡卻溫柔勇敢。

兩人七歲時冤家路窄，被家人送到同一位老師家讀書。兩家人知道這件事後，原本都想逼迫老師只能收自己的孩子，奈何老師以一句「尊師重道」就將兩家人打發，事情便這麼定下來。

上課時，孟少飛總像隻猴子，坐不住，往往念了幾行，就想到外面練武功。反觀唐毅，坐得直挺挺，用功又認真。

不過老師從不責罰，就讓孟少飛自由的在課堂間移動，唐毅也絲毫不受影響，專心聽講。

他們就這樣井水不犯河水，安然度過了一年。

兩人八歲時，武林間發生一件大事，唐家盟主唐國棟遭蒙面刺客刺傷，性命垂危，而悛陶年間，最有名的大夫就在孟家，唐家從上到下，備齊大禮，到孟家求援。

誰知孟老爺冥頑不靈，硬是不肯幫忙。孟少飛知道後，偷偷帶大夫從後院離開，到唐家救人。八歲孩子的世界，沒什麼心眼，能幫忙的就幫忙，不為任何利益關係。

所幸歷經搶救後，唐盟主得以保全性命，唐家每個人無不感激孟少飛，連唐毅都對他鞠躬道謝，孟少飛只是紅著臉笑了笑。

從這時起，唐家對孟家的態度就好很多，孟老爺還不知道怎麼突然有這麼大的轉變，還以為他們終於臣服在自己的威嚴之下。

孟少飛和唐毅也因此變成了不錯的朋友，下課後，唐毅還會幫孟少飛補齊沒聽到的部分，孟少飛則會和唐毅一起練武。

「唐毅，看招！」

十六歲的孟少飛濃眉大眼，炯炯有神，許多少女為之傾倒。  
十六歲的唐毅風流倜儻，一雙電眼吸引眾多女子圍繞。  
只可惜郎們對妹們皆無意，兩人對武術還比較有興趣，明明孟少飛從小就喜愛武功，還常常幫唐毅矯正姿勢，但每次遇上唐毅，總會被他出其不意的招數給制伏。可能唐毅出身在武林世家，身體流有武人之血吧。

像這次也是。

唐毅正背著手在水池邊看魚，孟少飛從後頭飛騰而起，準備來個劈掌功，至於為何要在出功前先大喊讓對方知道，就要問孟少飛了，唐毅在感覺到身後有風，又聽到聲音後，早就往旁邊一閃，孟少飛不及反應，撲通一聲，墜入水池⋯

說說這水池，不深剛好能滅一名成年男子的頂，對孟少飛而言，這樣的深度也沒問題，他輕輕一蹬，就從水池裡爬出來。

「咳咳，你為何要躲開！」孟少飛把差點喝進去的水咳出來，全身濕漉漉的，好不狼狽。

「笨蛋才不躲開。」唐毅笑著說。

「都是你！害我要回家換衣服了。」孟少飛抱怨道。

兩人其實一開始相約在樹林邊，因為他們決定來採些草，試試看有沒有什麼增進武力的效用。

「不然我幫你用內力烘乾衣服。」唐毅想了一會兒說。

「好主意。反正你內功厲害。」孟少飛話一出口，三兩下就把身上的衣服脫光，只留了一件內裡。

唐毅撇過眼神，慢條斯理的把衣服脫下。

「快點快點，很冷！」孟少飛往前靠，幫唐毅脱起衣服來，唐毅的心跳加快了一下，隨即平復心情。

「你衣服還真大。」孟少飛手忙腳亂的把唐毅的衣服往身上套。

唐毅把孟少飛的濕衣服穿上，似乎有點緊，不過他還是坐下來施展內力。

只見衣服散發蒸汽，沒一會就烘乾了。

「你真的太棒了唐毅。」孟少飛在旁邊呵呵笑。

這時，一群女孩子的笑聲由遠而近，兩人迅速起身，一齊躲到大石後。

「咦，這裡怎麼有一條腰帶呀？」其中一名女子撿起地上的腰帶。

孟少飛低頭看了唐毅的腰部一眼，眼神透露著：你剛剛沒綁⋯  
唐毅用眼神回應：你的衣服那麼緊。

「看起來好像是孟少爺的呢！」另一名女子說完發出銀鈴般的笑聲。

「那你把它收好，我們現在把它送過去。說不定還能跟他聊聊。」  
說完這句，那群女孩就往孟家走去了。

「那就只好繼續這樣穿囉。」孟少飛聳肩，「誰叫你剛剛不繫上。」

「你的衣服這麼小，我穿著要怎麼見人啊。」唐毅皺眉抱胸說道。

「沒關係啦，你不管穿什麼都很好看。走啦走啦！」孟少飛快樂的走在前頭，唐毅只好跟在後面。

「少爺，您什麼時候買了這件衣服？」孟家趙管家在收孟少飛的衣服時，問。  
「那不是我的。」孟少飛埋首在書裡，隨口應道。  
「那我要如何處置？」  
「 洗一洗再給我，我要拿去還給人家。」  
「啊？好的。」趙管家沒多問，離開了孟少飛的房間。

「少爺，這是您的衣服嗎？」唐家方總管看著洗好的衣服問道。  
「不是，但給我吧。」唐毅伸手接過。

結果他們都沒有把對方的衣服還回去，那兩套衣服就這樣收在他們的房間裡，孟少飛甚至還把那條腰帶交給唐毅。


	2. 並肩作戰

話說在孟少飛和唐毅17歲的時候，兩人遇到了一件事。

那天，他們又相約到山上去摘採藥草，這次他們決定一定要摘到據說是神草，能讓武功順利提升的「承有鈞草」不可。

兩人邊走邊說笑，他們不打算施展輕功，因為慢慢走對他們來說更有意思。

「唐毅，你看！那隻鳥好大。」孟少飛指著遠處樹上的鳥，興奮的對唐毅說。  
「真的很大。」唐毅點頭。

沒想到有人從那個方向放了一隻箭。

「小心！」孟少飛推開唐毅，箭劃開孟少飛的衣袖，擦破他的手臂。  
「快，找掩護。」唐毅見狀，拉著孟少飛往旁邊的大石躲。  
又有幾隻箭射過來，幸好有大石掩護。

唐毅緩緩的往石頭上看，有人從方才鳥的位置跳了下來。  
那人身著黑衣，旁邊跟了兩個同伴。

唐毅帶著孟少飛，藉著雜草的掩護，往別的方向移動。

他們試圖不跟對方正面衝突，三打二且孟少飛手臂還有輕傷的狀況輸贏難定。

「他們在那裡！」其中一人喊道。

三人一下子就跑到跟前，開始與唐毅和孟少飛對打。  
唐毅邊攻擊邊關注孟少飛的情況，孟少飛完全忘了手臂上的傷口，奮力的對抗敵人。  
三人招式猛烈又迅速，不過唐毅和孟少飛也不是省油的燈，雙方互不相讓。  
打了一會兒，對方畢竟不是年輕人的對手，開始面露疲態，唐毅和孟少飛使出渾身解數，終於在一個間隙找到機會逃離，兩人瞬間拔腿狂奔，施展輕功，跳到樹上。  
孟少飛壓著手臂，跟在唐毅後面。

不知跑了多久，兩人跳下樹，躲到一個山洞裡。

「搞什麼⋯」孟少飛邊喘氣邊往外窺伺。  
「你的手。」唐毅看著孟少飛的手臂，劃破的傷口流著血，剛才在樹林間奔走時，恣意生長的樹枝又加深了傷口。  
「沒關係啦，小傷而已。不會痛。」孟少飛笑著說。  
唐毅伸手按了一下。  
「嘶⋯很痛欸！」孟少飛倒抽一口氣，拍開唐毅的手。

唐毅唰的一聲，把自己的袖子撕開了一截，綁上孟少飛的手。  
孟少飛看著唐毅專注的眉眼，心跳頓時有些加快，開口笑道：「你怎麼對我那麼好？」  
「我只是怕你失血過多，死在這裡。」唐毅小心翼翼的打結。  
孟少飛嗤了一聲，不過還是笑著跟唐毅道謝，唐毅抬頭與他對視，也笑了一下。

「那些人到底是誰啊？怎麼突然攻擊我們，還裝得跟鳥真像。你最近是不是跟人結怨啊？」孟少飛一屁股坐在地上，絲毫不介意骯髒與否。

唐毅瞪了他一眼，說：「我最近不是都跟你在一起嗎？怎麼跟人結怨。」

孟少飛撫額道：「對耶！哎，剛剛應該抓一個人質來問問的。」

「你在抓到之前，自己就先被抓起來了。」唐毅仍處於警戒狀態，不時往洞外看去。

「怎麼可能，你看我們剛剛默契十足耶。」孟少飛笑嘻嘻地說，「我們該不會今天得在這裡過夜了吧？」  
外面天色已逐漸轉暗，夕陽西下，看來今天也不用找神草了。

「可能得如此了，我去撿點樹枝。你在這裡好好休息，不要亂跑。」唐毅叮囑道，就走了出去。

孟少飛半躺在山壁邊，其實傷口還是很疼的，打鬥的時候、逃脫的時候，傷口似乎不停的被撕裂。

等唐毅抱著樹枝回來，手裡還拿了一些藥草。

「來吧，我幫你把藥草敷上去。」唐毅拆開布條，將藥草敷上，又撕了自己的另外一袖，綁上去。

「有點冷。」孟少飛昏昏沉沉的說。

唐毅馬上鑽木取火，點燃樹枝堆。

「你睡吧，明天就會好起來的。」  
孟少飛靠近火堆，慢慢睡去。唐毅看了他一會兒，把自己的外袍脫了下來，剩下內襯，蓋在孟少飛身上。  
沒多久，他輕輕枕著孟少飛的腿，也睡著了。


End file.
